


Here with You

by Alwaysdreaming95



Series: Stay [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Deaton gets what's coming to him, Deaton is a pain, Derek Hale Feels, Derek Has Feelings, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Stilinski feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwaysdreaming95/pseuds/Alwaysdreaming95
Summary: Derek has his memories back of Stiles time in the past and everything goes pretty well.





	Here with You

“I know I said that we could go on a date, but we should probably stop at the hospital to get your hands looked at,” Derek tells me as I swat at him. “I have to ask that story you told me about your dad… is that true?”

Slowly, I nod my head as Derek reaches over taking my hand in his, “it was the first birthday after mom died that it happened. Dad still hasn’t really forgiven himself. There are times in the summer where I think he’s checking for scars still. I love my dad more than anything, but sometimes I wish that he understood that I forgave him… though when I was in the past, I will admit there was a few times the thought of running off to see my mom even in the state she was in sounded tempting.”

“Why didn’t you?” Derek asks as he peeks over at me and I still wonder how Derek is the 1 driving the jeep.

I give a look, “I had all my power and I know that the temptation was too great. I was barely strong enough when I was leaving to fuck Deaton over on everything. I was just afraid what he would do if that happened.”

“You really want to hit him, don’t you?” Derek asks with a smile plastered to his lips.

“You have no idea. Where are we going anyways?”

“Hospital to have Melissa look at you. Though I don’t know if she’s working tonight,” he says as he makes a stop at a stop sign.

“No, she has off and said she’d be home for most of the night.”

He nods as he makes a change in directions as he makes his way to her home. When we get there, I laugh when he makes a face seeing Scott’s bike. I know how he feels though cause he’s a bit like that, cause when I had told Scott that we shouldn’t leave Derek alone on the anniversary again he ignored me… again. Scott is still a giant dick to Derek for whatever reason.

I sigh as I let Derek pull me from the Jeep after he opened the door not letting me use my hands… really. Which I get cause I think the metal cut into my hands a lot more than I thought. I wish I wasn’t so fucking tired from that spell. I didn’t really cast it all myself either. I think…. Or could there be another reason as to why I’m so tired?

Derek walks with me to the door and when he raises his hand to knock Scott opens it, “What are you doing here?”

“Wow, that’s rude, Scotty. Anyways is your mom home I kind of cut up my hands?” I barely wait as I push past him careful of my hands.

Scott’s face scrunches up as he looks at me, “you know I had told you to stop doing spells that deal with using your own blood.” He looks at Derek, “Did you put him up to it?”

I roll my eyes as I look at him, “That’s not what happened.”

Melissa walks into the room hitting her son on the back of the head as she carries a first aid kid.

“So, what did you cut yourself with this time, Stiles? What spell did you do to make yourself tired enough not to heal these?”

“Well that is something for another time cause I still have to call Cora.”

“You have her memories as well?” Derek asks me.

I nod my head as I smile sadly, “She really did love Wizard of Oz.”

Derek smiled sadly as he nods his head, “that and the teddy bear that you had won.”

Scott is looking between us as Derek is sitting by me with his hand on my back taking the pain. Luckily, he. Doesn't make a comment.

Melissa is smiling at us, “It's good to see the 2 of you pull it together. I think Stiles father owes me 20 bucks.”

“Which means that Derek and I have money to put down for our date, right?” I ask her.

She laughs as she shakes her head, “I don’t think so. Though I’m sure Derek’s betas have a bet going on as well. So, if you want to get money out of someone, I’d try them.”

I pout until I feel the tug of stitches being secured and I watch Derek make a face as he watches closely. I sit there thinking at how close Derek always is when I’m being stitched up or even just drained from a spell. Sure, as the years passed, he had started to come closer to the point he’s right by my side. I smile as I lean into him even more trying to ignore the needle going in and out of my hand. When Melissa finishes up, she wraps my hands gently as she looks at Derek and me, “All, finished and I’m sure Stiles will probably heal them when he’s up for it, but until Stiles you are not to use your hands.” I look at her and sigh, but we both know that I’m going to use my hands if I feel like it which is why she said that directly to Derek more than me.

I look away from them convincing myself that they aren’t plotting against me. Still as we head out Scott isn’t anywhere in sight, not that I’m surprised by that. He probably ran off to tell Allison about what he saw and what I said. I roll my eyes as I follow Derek out of the house to the Jeep. Smiling gently when Derek places his hand open in the console, I can set my hand in it. I watch as black veins appear on his arm and when I move to pull away, he gently, but firmly grasps my wrist. I finally let him take my pain without fighting mostly cause even without the pain I can feel the tug in my hand.

As we pull up to the dinner, I take notice of my dad sitting at a booth with Parish. I look at Derek as I say, “Maybe we should do this another night.”

He looks torn as he looks at the window, “Do you not want your dad to know?”

“Come on, Derek. I’m 19, I’m a grown adult. I make my own choices. I just don’t want him to ruin whatever this is becoming. Which if I have a say in it, it’ll be forever.”

A small shy small graces Derek’s face, much better than the one of fear and doubt a few seconds earlier, “You want me, forever?” he sounds so unsure, but happy at the same time.

I scratch at my face gently as I nod my head, “Of course, I would. I mean you are perfect even with parts that many, including yourself, would see as imperfect.”

The smile widens as he exits the car and pulls me out, “Well, I guess we’ll have a real first date later. I’ll say that I’m hungry and I want some food. I’m sure you’re hungry as well.”

I can’t help the smile that appears on my face as Derek brings me straight to my dad’s table.

“John, how are you?” Derek asks as he sits by Parish leaving me sitting with dad.

Dad smiles at Derek and gives him a look of joining without asking, “I see my son’s manners have finally gotten to you, Derek. I’m sorry and I thought you were such a nice child. So glad to see that something took it to have you pull your heads from your asses.” Dad looks at me and frowns, “Stiles, what happened to your hands?”

“Well I grabbed a piece of scrap metal at the old Hale house and apparently it was jagged.” With a single look I know he wants to know why I was out there much less needing a piece of metal. I look down at my hands not wanting to tell my story cause… I feel someone take my hand and give it squeezes in intervals. I must have started a panic attack. Derek is looking at me worried while dad has a similar face. I sigh as I place my head on conjoined hands forgetting about my injuries. I groan as Derek pulls my hand up and starts to take the pain away.

I shake my head, “It was my own stupidity, Derek, just let it be.”

He pouts as the veins I can see on his hand disappear, but he doesn’t move his from mine.

Dad has a smile on his face, “I guess I should be thankful for whatever it was if it finally had you 2 stops being idiots.”

I nod my head, “I might tell you later, but right now I’ll just say magic works in its own way sometimes.”

Dad nods his head as he looks at the time, “Well if you would let us out, we have to get back to the station.”

I nod as I smile, “Of course, dad. See you later.”

**************

The ‘date’ last night with Derek was alright, but the idea that I woke up tangled in his arms and legs is amazing. Derek’s head was tucked away in my neck while the rest of him was so wrapped up around me. It’s funny that I know that I move around a lot in my sleep, but the fast that in Derek’s arms I don’t feel the need to move just to snuggle closer to him I groan still feeling tired and lethargic from the time traveling but being in Derek’s arms is making me feel more charged than any other time.

I groan when I feel Derek moving as he’s sniffling in my neck. I know he’s truly awake now. “We should go see Deaton. If not about the time traveling, but we do need to restock on some herbs that he has for us.”

I groan even more as I bury myself into him, “Even with how mad at him, I am, I don’t want to move from my place.”

I feel Derek’s mouth turn into a smile as he says, “Really? Why is that?”

I scratch at my face as I bite at my lips, “Well isn’t it obvious? It’s because I get to be with you, in your arms where I feel safe. I feel like I belong. Even when I told myself I hated you. Even when I was in the past and you were a different Derek….” I take a deep breath, “I felt the same as I do now.”

“So, would it be bad if I beat you to whole saying it thing?”

I lift my head up looking at Derek tilting it to the side, “What do you mean?”

“I mean telling you that I love you. Before I had these memories back and with them, I know I love you as you are, Stiles.”

I smile as I look at him, “Alright, I guess we should head to Deaton’s. Ugh, I shouldn’t go inside.”

“Why?” Derek asks as he kisses the side of my neck.

“Cause we both know I want to kill him. Derek, everything would have been different if he didn’t want your memories taken away. You wouldn’t have met, Kate. You…”

“That’s a lot of would’ve could've, but also what if. What if you didn’t take my memories? To say anything Stiles all I know is I would have lost someone important to me. Someone that I realized that I was in love with not Paige truly like I was with you back then. With you the idea of having blue eyes was an okay thing. You made the guilt hurt a whole lot less.”

“Yup, even with the what if’s I’m gonna kick Deaton’s ass.”

“Which is why maybe you should stay outside even if I wouldn’t stop you… maybe after a punch or 2.”

I laugh as I try to pull myself from his arms, “Come on, Derek. Let me go I need to get dressed. If we’re to go anywhere.”

I hear Derek give out his own groan as he lets unwinds his body from mine. I sigh as I get up missing his touch already like a love-sick teenager. I grab a pair of pants and shirt quickly throwing them on. I toss shirt that I bought purposely on accident for Derek. He lifts it up giving me a light smile before he pulls it on. Still the idea that didn’t check on us last night is relieving cause both of us had stripped down to nothing, but our boxer briefs cause it’s a lot better especially when sleeping next to a werewolf.

Derek and I both groan as we reach the veterinary clinic. Derek and I are looking at each other probably coming up with our own chant to keep ourselves calm. I exit the Jeep before I can move Derek is at my side holding my hand. I sigh as I lean my head against his shoulder.

“Remember you are not to try to kill Deaton. Maybe maim, but nothing horrible,” He tells me with a telltale sign of smile on his lips.

“Well Mr. Stilinski, Mr. Hale, what brings you in today?”

“We came to pick up the herbs that you said were in,” I tell him before he can turn away, I throw my hardest punch, “You know what that is for. At least the main thing on the list of hundreds.”

I shake my hand out as Derek pulls me to his chest, “Alright, you hit him now let’s get our herbs and leave.”

I look up and glare at Derek cause we both know that I want to knock his down and out. Deaton hands us our herbs after a couple of minutes and I can see the patch of darkening skin where a bruise is forming.

“Here you go. Also Mr. Stilinski whatever reason you hit me for you know my reason for being is to balance.”

I don’t even remember hitting Deaton much less jumping at him knocking him down. Derek is pulling me off of him. He’s holding me close to his chest as a purring hum vibrate from his chest calming me down.

“Stiles, are you calm?”

I look at Derek as I point at Deaton who seems barely conscious at the moment.

“Are you kidding me, Derek? It’s like he said your family didn’t matter. That all that mattered to him was balance, but what does he know could keep that balance. If they lived how does he know what would happen? How would I have known, but all I know is that you would have your family? How did he know if you had a memories of a visitor that changed everything the only person who knew anything about the future was your mother. Yet he had me erase all their memories. He didn’t know anything, yet he had me do that to all of you.” I bite my lip as I feel tears well up in my eyes.

Derek nods his head as he kisses my temple holding me close to his chest, “I know, Stiles. How do you think I feel with these memories swirling around only to find out they were replaced cause Deaton saw it fit? Look let’s go and maybe inform your dad and Melissa what happened.”

I groan at the idea, but Scott walks in looking confused as ever, “What happened here?”

“Deaton got what has been coming to him,” I tell Scott as Derek pulls me back to his chest again.

“Deaton pissed Stiles off to put simply. Now I’m going to take him away and you can call your mom to have a look at him.” Derek pulls me from the clinic to the Jeep.

It’s been a couple hours since I beat Deaton. Dad is sitting on a seat in front of me at the kitchen table.

“Stiles, you realize just how lucky you are that Deaton doesn’t want to press charges against you, right?”

I nod my head as I rest it against the table, “Don’t you think I know that dad. I already explained what happened and why I did so.”

“A story you probably wouldn’t have told me if you hadn’t beat the daylights out of the town’s only veterinarian. I also know that he is the town's only druid.”

“Who needs a druid, dad? The town has me and my magic. The only thing Deaton can be good at is getting a hold of supplies if anything.”

“Even with what you’ve told me, does not mean that you have the right to beat a man that badly Stiles. I get your upset, but…”

“Dad, the consequences of that is unknown I know, but what Deaton did was unasked for. What he had asked Derek’s mother to do was unforgivable. What would you do if someone asked you do that to me?”

I watch dad’s face as we all know that it was bullshit. “Doesn’t mean I’d beat him to a pulp like you had. He’ll be out for a bit so there’s a vet from out of town taking over for him for a few days, if not longer.”

“I realize that dad, but he made it seem after a single punch whatever it was for, he had done it for balance,” I more so whine, not even looking up from the floor. I feel Derek rubbing my back and I kinda forgot that he was sitting there with me.

My dad sighs and I know he’s rubbing his face, “I feel like we’ve been talking circles for the last couple hours since I got home. Look we can finish this later I just got done with a double and it’s surprising that I’m still awake. We can talk about this at supper over some steaks.”

“Of course, sir.” Derek answers, “I’d say about 6- 6:30 I’ll try for a later time so you can more than 6 hours of sleep.”

“Thank you, Derek. I’ll say this Stiles gets his protectiveness over those he loves from his mother. She never thought before she acted as well.”

“Dad!” I shout wondering if I ever said I love you back to Derek.

“Oh, and he got that from me,” dad jokes as he’s heading up the stairs.

I groan hitting my head against the table, “Ohh... so now he thinks he can be funny.”

“He loves you, Stiles. I mean yeah, he’s spent the last 4 hours talking to you, but realize that he could have been sleeping when he got home. He wanted to understand why you did what you did.” Derek tries to reason as he rubs my back.

I sigh as I lean into Derek, but my head stays on the table, “I know. It’s just feeling like I’m a child who can’t do anything right.”

“That’s not what he wanted to try to do and you know that. Though I get why he’d be mad would you want to arrest your family.”

“He deserved it,” I mutter likes a child.

Derek chuckles, “That he might of, but doing that was not the right way to go.”

I look up and pout up at Derek and he groans covering my face, “Don’t get me that look.”

I try not to smile as I ask, “What look?”

“You know what look even before you knew how I felt,” he tells me as he gives me a certain look that I’ve known to read as playful. I stick my tongue out as he says, “I’d put that tongue back in your mouth before I come up with a better use for it.”

“That’s not something I want to hear,” I hear Isaac call out as he enters the house.

“What are you talking about Lahey? Not talking about how we have to hold a party for these 2 pulling their heads out of their asses,” Erica calls out.

I sigh as I lean my head into Derek’s shoulder, “You bit the pups for what reason?”

Derek shrugs as he looks at me, “Not entirely sure. Though just wait for when we’re having sex, I’m sure that they’ll be worse.”

“Erica would probably ask to watch or something,” I mutter causing Derek to laugh and Erica shout from the other room, “You’re damn right.”

I groan as I say, “Boyd finds that sexy.”

“Don’t knock it until you try it, Stilinski,” Boyd says loud enough for I can hear him.

I start laughing as I take in static Boyd cracking a joke like that, “You know that won’t happen I know for sure that Derek doesn’t like to share and in truth neither do you or Erica.”

I hear the wolves laughing as I wrap myself around Derek, “Stiles, let go we need to join them in the living room.”

“I want to sleep after getting yelled at for how long,” I mutter in his chest.

“Hey, Stiles what is it we hear you beat the shit out of Deaton,” Isaac asks.

I hear the front door open Lydia is chatting with Kira and Allison. Jackson, Ethan, and Danny are fighting over something which is annoying since they have triangle going on for a while. I’m not completely shocked that Scott isn’t with anyone. I’m sure he’s busy at the clinic, since Deaton as the town has heard had a slight accident on his way to work. I heard he had his car totaled to go with the story. I’m truthfully not sure why he’s covering up for me anyways, but oh well he owes all of us. I ignore the conversation about Deaton though since it’s a sore spot. I have Derek put in Star Wars the 1st since everyone is Neanderthals and watches the newer ones first.  I smile as Cora walks in the door and I grab her hand leading her out of the room letting Star Wars play on.

Derek follows us as I bring her into my room where the chest is located. I pull the teddy bear out and show her.

“What is that, Stiles? Why does that make me sad?”

“If you let me do something really quick it’ll all make sense. Though please don’t be mad about it. What happened is now in the past,” I tell her. I wait for her to nod her head in agreement. Like Derek last night I spell to string her memories to her. I know the spell is complete when she looks at me with a look I can’t distinguish. At least until she’s pulling me into her arms crying.

I pull her close, “It’s okay.”

She shakes her head, “How Dorthey got back was a bit ridiculous.” I chuckle as she adds, “I could never finish that book thinking Derek left me alone when he read it to me everyday when you were there. We finished that entire series. Why did you take our memories?”

“I had to,” I whimper into her chest as she pulls me into a tight hug, “Deaton was going to have your mother take the memories with her claws. I know a spell that would make it less difficult to regain and do less damage to 1’s mind.” 

“You didn’t stay with us much less told us you were leaving. You promised to say goodbye before you left.”

I feel the tears well up in my eyes, “I wanted to, but Deaton showed up that night after Derek and you fell asleep. I didn’t want to leave, but I didn’t belong then. If you haven’t heard about what I had done to Deaton I kind of got some pay back.”

She chuckles as Derek wraps both of us into his arms, “Will you stay with us this time?”

I laugh, “What do you think? There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”

Slowly we find our way downstairs to join watching the movie with the others.

It’s a couple hours later everyone is asleep set up in different piles. I’m leaning against Derek a lot like it was all those years ago for him and only the other night for myself.

“This moment is all too familiar,” Derek tells me as he pulls me close.

“You mean the thousand times that we’re the only ones awake while everyone else is passed out.”

“Yes and no… I mean that memory of the last night you were in my home. We were watching movies and…” he stops talking looking at his hands.

I look at the other side of me where Cora is curled up holding the teddy bears tight in her arms.

“I know Derek, but I meant what I said to Cora upstairs. There is no place I’d rather be. Sure, I feel a lil guilty about not telling her right away, but it was late then the whole Deaton fiasco was a bit much for the day. Though I promise that Here with you is right where I want to be.” 

I’m holding his face in my hands as he leans forward, but unlike that night I let our lips meet. I smile at Derek, “Here with you is right where I belong forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? I might come back to add a bit about what happens with Talia and Laura's, but knowing me I might just leave it where it ends. I had gone through a second time recently and fixed a few things here and there. It'll be a series so if you're interested please subscribe to it and I'll update when I can...


End file.
